


7 - Isolation

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2019 [7]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Isolation, Thomas and the others help, Tired Higgins, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: She doesn’t even notice it herself, when she starts pulling away.





	7 - Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> A few things:   
Higgins is working with the MI6 from home, mostly reviewing missions and assisting and basically being Q branch for anyone who understands taht reference, and Rick already has his own club.   
(Also we know nothing about paying bills and money and stuff so have mercy)  
Enjoy!   
~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

She doesn’t even notice it herself, when she starts pulling away.

Her work assisting the MI6 having been added to the time she spends already as a majordomo, her plate is simply too full to tag along on one of Magnum’s cases, or go join the boys at the bonfire, or really leave her office at all.

She’s taken more cat naps on the decorative couch than she’s willing to admit, simply popping into her room to take a quick shower in the adjoining bathroom and freshen up before she’s back to work in her office, most days.

Juliet pauses her typing, watching the beautiful sunset through the glass wall of her office as she tries to think.

When’s the last time she’s spoken?

She winces when she remembers, it being when she frustratedly told Thomas to stop bothering her, she couldn’t help him, a few days ago.

Juliet had bought him a laptop, having it delivered to the guest house as an apology, but she hasn’t seen or heard from him since.

She hasn’t really heard from anyone, now that she thinks of it.

All of her correspondence with the staff have been silent, files being emailed to her with reports and requests that she’d handled on her laptop, and Kumu has been surprisingly absent.

Even the lads have been spending more time away from her than usual.

She blinks in surprise when her computer pings, a new email notification coming in as she clicks it.

**New Mission – Need Assist. **

She sighs, hand reaching for the umpteenth cup of coffee for the night and finding it disappointingly light in her hand.

Her gaze moves to see that it is empty, and the multiple brown rings around the sides show that she’ll have to handwash it once she’s done with it, the dishwasher unable to scrub out these stains.

Her lips purse as she rises, and she’s toying with the idea of just adding a coffee maker to the office when she enters the kitchen to see Thomas, Rick, and T.C. at the fridge.

She blinks blearily at them, feeling a vague sense of surprise and confusion as they stare guiltily at her.

“I forgot to go grocery shopping.” Thomas shrugs sheepishly, holding some ground beef. “Can we use the kitchen here?”

Higgins blinks again, shrugging in assent and moving toward the half empty coffee machine to pour herself another cup.

There’s the silence of an unspoken conversation behind her, then Rick speaks up.

“I’m gonna show Tommy here how to make sloppy joes, do you want some?”

She looks over her shoulder at them as she adds too much cream to her coffee, to see them all looking at her expectantly.

She’s not hungry in the slightest, but she can’t remember the last time she’d eaten something other than a quick snack.

“Sure. Thank you. I’ll be out in a bit, if you can just put it in the fridge.”

Juliet leaves the room, not noticing the glances the three men share.

She spends an hour helping one of her MI6 contacts with his mission, pulling miracles and escape routes out of nothing as it succeeds.

_“Thank you, Agent. Now get some rest, you sound tired.” _

She rolls her eyes, leaning back into her chair.

“I’m fine.”

Her eyes land on the clock at the bottom corner of her screen, to see that it’s just past three in the morning.

Juliet can’t help checking her email and files one last time, making sure that she’d completed everything she’d needed to.

She has.

She shuts her computer down for the night, stretching as her eyes adjust to the darkened office.

Juliet stands up, making her way to her own bedroom when she hears snoring.

Three people snoring.

Higgins quirks an exhausted eyebrow, walking toward the living room to see Thomas, Rick, and T.C. camped out on the couches, sleeping. There are some drinks and plates on the small table in front of them, with one plate left untouched.

Clearly waiting for her, is a fairly appetizing sloppy joe.

Juliet shrugs, sitting quietly in the small woven chair that’s on the furthest end of the table as she picks up the plate.

The food is cold, but Rick is a master chef, because it’s the best sloppy joe she’s ever eaten in her life.

She finishes the burger and gently puts the plate back onto the table, leaning back into the cushioned chair for a moment.

She’s just going to rest her eyes for a bit, then she’s going to clean up this mess and go to bed.

She’s too tired to register much past the arms that she’s been lifted into, tiredly reaching one of her own arms to curl around the person’s neck as she snuggles into their warmth.

There’s a chuckle in the person’s chest as they make a shushing sound, carrying her somewhere.

Then, Juliet is tucked into her bed, and she knows she has stuff to do, she’s got to clean up the mess from dinner, look over some insurance files, hire someone to repair the back door and offer assistance to the MI6, as well as making sure the lads are fed.

But she’s _tired_.

So when the voice tells her to _sleep, Higgie, I’ll handle it. I promise, _she does.

She wakes up feeling rested, for the first time in a while.

The lads are at the foot of her bed, dozing in what looks like… afternoon light?

Her eyes widen, immediately looking toward the clock to see that yes, it is five thirty-six in the afternoon, and she has slept all day.

Juliet sends an accusatory look toward her alarm clock, to see that the alarm function was shut off.

She definitely didn’t do that.

She takes a quick shower, cleaning herself up and ignoring the small, tired feeling that is engraved into her bones. With a slightly wistful look toward her bed, she heads downstairs.

When she nears her office, she hears the voices of her boys, seemingly debating something.

“It’s simple math, Thomas, just add the bills and subtract one by one, making sure they all equal the total.” Rick explains as she enters.

The two of them are on the floor, some papers spread out between them as Thomas frowns at a calculator.

She looks toward her desk to see Kumu and T.C., the bigger man typing away as Kumu gives advice over his shoulder.

Higgins takes a moment to observe her friends, watching them do the tasks on the list that she had written on her schedule the week prior.

“Afternoon, Ms. Higgins. I just finished with the back door, guys, what’s next on the list?” Shammy wheels past her, a small tool box in his lap.

He holds out a key to her as he passes. “The key for the new knob.”

She smiles gratefully, accepting it and already thinking of who to contact to make copies. “Thank you.”

Shammy smiles back, moving further into the office.

“Get some rest?” Thomas asks, groaning slightly as he stands up.

She nods, still slightly confused as to what’s going on.

“We figured you could use a day off. Feel free to check over our work once we’re done, but Kumu and the rest of the staff have done a pretty good job of making sure we don’t accidentally sell the place to Martians.” Rick jokes, and she realizes he’s looking over the insurance papers she knew she had to look into.

She relaxes a bit, knowing he’d be the best suited of the four men, having helped him do the same thing with his club in the past.

“Thank you all.” She smiles warmly, seeing them all glance up and smile back at her.

“Anytime, Higgie. We mean it. You need help, just ask.” T.C. speaks up, holding her gaze for a moment before getting back to work.

One of the kitchen staff, Katie, pokes her head into the room.

“Burgers are done.”

The group settles in the dining room of the mansion, all work having been finished quickly at the promise of food.

Juliet realizes that her voice is gone, the next morning, having been spent laughing and relaxing with her Ohana.

She doesn’t regret it.

edn


End file.
